This invention relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of cherry, Prunus avium L. ‘Sucherryone’. The new variety was first selected in May 2007 by Terry Bacon as breeder number ‘CH827’. The new variety was first evaluated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Calif. in Kern County. The variety ‘Sucherryone’ was originated by hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sucherryone’ is characterized by very early ripening, large-size fruit, reniform fruit shape and high acidity.
The seed parent is ‘Brooks’ (unpatented), and it was open pollinated. The parent varieties were first crossed in February 2003, with the date of first sowing being February 2004 and the date of first flowering being February 2007. The new cherry variety ‘Sucherryone’ was first asexually propagated by Terry Bacon near Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in January 2013 by dormant grafting.
The new variety ‘Sucherryone’ is similar to its seed parent, ‘Brooks’ in that they both have similar shaped fruit, but the bloom of the new variety ‘Sucherryone’ starts 9 days earlier than for ‘Brooks’ and harvest starts about 9 days earlier than for ‘Brooks’. The new variety ‘Sucherryone’ also differs from ‘Brooks’ in that the chilling requirement is 750 chill units compared to 850 chill units for ‘Brooks’.
The harvest of the fruit of the new variety ‘Sucherryone’ starts about 8 days earlier than ‘Tulare’ (unpatented) and the fruit shape of the new variety is reniform compared to cordate for ‘Tulare’. The new variety ‘Sucherryone’ also differs from ‘Tulare’ in that the chilling requirement is 750 chill units compared to 800 chill units for ‘Tulare’.
The new variety ‘Sucherryone’ has a similar fruit shape as ‘Bing’ (unpatented), but the harvest of the new variety ‘Sucherryone’ starts about 14 days earlier than that of ‘Bing’. The frequency of double pistils in the new variety ‘Sucherryone’ is rare compared to frequent for ‘Bing’. The harvest of the new variety ‘Sucherryone’ starts at about the same time as that of ‘Minnie Royal’ (PP12,942), but the fruit shape of the new variety is reniform compared to cordate for ‘Minnie Royal’. The new variety ‘Sucherryone’ also differs from ‘Minnie Royal’ in that the chilling requirement for ‘Sucherryone’ is 750 chill units compared to 650 chill units for ‘Minnie Royal’.
The new variety ‘Sucherryone’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting onto ‘Wieroot 158’ (unpatented) rootstock.